


Quiet

by WhisperingMagpie



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Breathplay, Choking, M/M, Muscles, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: Loki likes watching Thor choke the life out of people, see those muscles bulge as they struggle. He kind of wishes he was in thier place. it wouldnt be a bad way to go.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> For MCU Kink Bingo. Square: Muscles
> 
> Oh man its been a while. I've been super busy with my Loki cosplay. If you wanna check that out, @jaspergoesrawr on instagram. 
> 
> And then i was chatting with outoftheashes all yesterday and got the brain juices flowing. This isn't what I told him I'd write, but maybe I'll write that Strange/Loki thing later. Interesting how I always seem to write dark stuff when I get back into writing after a while.

Loki likes watching Thor choke the life out of people, see those muscles bulge as they struggle. It’s such a stark contrast to his own way of approaching quietly and slipping a knife in their ribs. He likes the feel of their warm blood leaking out onto his hands, smiling as they slide down to the ground. Thor’s way is less messy, and Loki doesn’t even bother arguing that his way is more fun. The stubborn brute would tease that he knows Loki enjoys watching, so why does it matter which way is better?

Thor likes using his intimidating bulk to corner them, his strength to pin them where they’ll have nowhere to escape. Thor likes the bruises he leaves on their throats as he squeezes down, looking into their eyes as they gasp their last breath. It must be rather intense, being on the receiving end of that stare. He almost wishes he was in their place. It wouldn’t be a bad way to go, if he had to choose. 

He wouldn’t mind laying on the dirty ground, bracketed by Thor’s thighs digging into his sides, muscular body looming over him. Thor staring into his very soul with his piercing blue eyes, hands firmly gripping around his throat. 

Loki shudders and palms himself through his worn black jeans, edging closer to watch. Tonight is Thor’s turn. His eyes roam along his brother’s biceps, down his forearms, to his wrists and then his strong fingers wrapped around their pale throat. He’d nearly come on the spot, watching all those muscles flexing and working together to keep the person from inhaling.

They don’t know the victim’s names, don’t care about their faces. They pick off someone the world won’t miss. They do this together so they can watch eachother’s backs, and because they like watching eachother work. It gives the sweetest release.

Once the person drops to the ground, unmoving, Loki moves in, hands grasping at Thor’s upper arm. His brother turns and pushes him against the adjacent brick wall a few steps away, crowding up against him. Loki’s thighs part easily, one leg hitching up when Thor lifts it to wrap around his hip. His head flops back against the wall, moaning loudly when Thor grinds into him, the friction driving him mad immediately.

“Ssshh, brother. We’ll get caught if you keep that up. Be silent,” Thor snarls in his ear, while nibbling at his neck. 

“Make me,” Loki taunts him, gasping at a particularly sharp bite.

Thor chuckles low, biting his way up until he can press his mouth over Loki’s, muffling his noises with kisses while he returns to rocking his hips. Loki just moans louder, one arm draped around his brother’s shoulders, the heel of his boot digging into the back of Thor’s leg. Thor grumbles and pulls away, glaring down at his insistently squirming brother, who is arching for more friction against his needy cock.

“Quiet,” Thor warns again.

Loki gives him a wicked grin, all teeth. “I said, make me.” And then he grabs at Thor’s free hand, pulling it up to his throat and pressing. His green eyes dare Thor to do it.

Thor stares back for a moment, questioning, before his gaze turns predatory. He pulls his hand out of Loki’s grasp and steps back. “Pants off,” he commands, and Loki quickly lurches into action, kicking off his boots and wriggling out of his jeans. Thor backs him up against the wall again and shoves his palm under Loki’s chin, feeling his pulse under his fingertips. He leans in close, sniffing like a beast in rut while his thumb caresses along pale skin. 

With his free hand, he pulls his cock out of his pants, squeezing at the same time as he closes his huge hand around Loki’s throat. All the while, Loki is murmuring, “Yes, Brother, yes. Do it,” fading to a needy, “Please…” until his air is cut off. He holds for a few seconds before relaxing his grip, much to Loki’s very vocal complaints to continue. He lifts Loki up by the hips, and Loki wraps his thighs around Thor’s waist, holding on as Thor angles himself inside. They both made sure Loki was well prepped before, often ending up like this after their earlier activities. 

As Thor slides in, he brings one hand up again to push against Loki’s throat, cutting off his sounds of pleasure. He doesn’t bother giving Loki any time to adjust, pistoning in and out, and smirking at his relative silence, only small breathy gasps escaping here and there. Loki’s eyelids flutter, brain short-circuiting at the feel of his brother’s strong hand on his throat, at being suddenly stuffed so full. He loves it when Thor just cuts to the chase, fucking into him hard. He can feel Thor’s eyes watching him, and glances up once or twice, only to feel his face heat up from the intensity.

Every so often, Thor lets him take a few deep breaths, before squeezing down again until black spots start to dance in his eyes. Thor seems to know right when it’s too much, but still he almost wishes Thor would just keep going, see how close to death he could get before one of them would stop it.

Its strange and wonderful, giving up control of his life like this, when more often he is the one playing at being a god. The feel of getting light-headed goes straight to his cock, and when the oxygen rushes back in, so does the intense pleasure. Half a strangled moan escapes before Thor’s hand clamps back down on his windpipe. He hopes he’ll have nice bruises on his neck like Thor’s victims. 

The next time Thor goes to pull his hand away, Loki quickly pushes it back, holding it to see how long he can go. He can feel the change in Thor’s body, sense the worry in his stare. Loki digs in his nails in warning, waiting until his lungs spasm for air. He pushes it until he’s starting to feel faint, his body twitching against Thor’s, until Thor finally jerks his hand away, and everything comes rushing back. He’s never come harder in his life, and he’s sure he can feel the swell of Thor’s seed filling him shortly after.

Thor’s hands quickly move to gently hold him close, kissing and nudging at his cheek when Loki goes limp against him. He turns them and shifts down to the ground, sitting with Loki cradled in his lap. Aside from some coughing for a moment afterwards, Loki is now breathing evenly, resting against his chest. Thor’s fingers comb through his sex-messy hair.

“Good?” Thor asks softly.

“Very,” Loki nods, voice rough and low, but sounding content. He hopes Thor won’t make him move soon. He’d probably have to be carried.


End file.
